Alice in Murderland
by MellowSushi
Summary: A dark twist on Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

One

The rain outside seemed to be in an endless down pour. Alice hated it. It was bad enough she was in a hospital bed after a long battle with Death himself, but now, it was raining.

"Ms. Childs? Are you all right?" Her nurse must have noticed the grimace on her face as she stared out the window at the water droplets splattering in an eerie symphony on the glass panes.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Alice replied with a sigh. The plump nurse smiled and stepped over to her bed.

"It's time to change the bandages, Ms. Childs." The woman said warmly. Alice sighed again and brushed her long, pale blonde hair behind her ear, wincing at the throbbing pain in her left arm.

"Go ahead and start with my eye." Alice said. The nurse reached behind her and grabbed some gauze, scissors, and medical tape. Carefully, she removed the bloodstained gauze from Alice's right eye. The nurse tried to hold back a surprised gasp as she stared at the bloodied socket where the girl's eye should have been.

"W-what happened there?" The nurse asked. Alice shrugged.

"It's a long story. One I don't feel like telling."

The nurse nodded. "I understand." She continued to replace the gauze over the empty socket and was finished in a matter of seconds. "Arm, please?"  
Alice held up her wrapped arm and let the woman cut the tape and gauze to reveal a nasty-looking, deep gash. The nurse recoiled, but refrained from asking the girl about it. She doubted Alice would explain.

Alice watched the woman work, a poor attempt to distract herself from the horrors she had experienced. The nurse finally finished with Alice's arm.

"Rest up, girlie; you'll need all the energy you can get."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, Alice, Alice..." The girl scolded herself. "How could you let these things happen to you?" She glanced down at the bandage wrapped around her forearm. Memories of the week before flooded her mind; the gun shots... The running... Falling on glass... And What was she now? A homeless, parentless girl with no one to turn to. She was most likely going to end up in foster care, which meant no more of Mother's home-made cookies or Father's corny jokes.

Alice lay her head back onto the stark-white hospital pillow. How much longer did she have to stay there?

"Alice."

She jupmed at the sound of her name. The voice that called for her wasn't one she recognized. She glanced around the hospital room. It was dark, too dark to make out who was there with her. In the corner of her room, a small flame alighted, illuminating the face of a pale young man.

"Who are you?" Alice asked. Despite the fear she was feeling, her voice was unshaken.

"Come with me." The young man said, stretching a hand out towards her. "I'll help you escape."

Alice shook her head. "I was taught to never go anywhere with strangers."

"I want to help you." He stepped towards her, ignoring her comment. "And I need your help in return."

"And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice."

Then, there was no one there. But the light of the flame still hung in the air. It floated into the bathroom that was connected with her room and seemed to stay there. Alice climbed out of her bed and searced around for the clothes she had been wearing the day she had been brought there. She pulled on her dark jeans and pale blue t-shirt. Her boots, she knew, were under her bed. She grabbed them, not really knowing why, but knowing that she would need them and walked into the bathroom. The flame floated near the mirror. She peered into it, seeing bothe her parents' smiling faces. It looked so real, but there was no way it could have been. she reached her hand out to feel the glass, and as if pushed by an invisible force, she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Down...

Down...

Down...

Alice felt as though she would never stop. There was nothing to hold on to, with the exception of her black boots as she fell through cob webs that got tangled in her hair. She felt scared, yet she could not scream.

'How long is this going to last?' She thought. And as she thought it, Alice collided with cold stone.

"Damn..." She muttered, picking herself off the ground. She glanced around at her surroundings; a narrow hallway with multiple doors of different sizes.

"Welcome."

Alice looked up into the pale blue eyes of the same young man from the hospital room. His hair was the colour of snow and fell in his eyes. He was dressed in a black velvet coat and trousers tucked into black riding boots. On his hands were black gloves and in his grasp was a rather large, gold pocket watch. Perched precariously on his head was a black top hat. He reminded Alice of a magician or a nobleman.

"Where am I?" She asked. Somehow, she had ganed the uncanny ability to soud calm at the worst of times.

"Where are you?" He repeated, cocking his head to the side. "Why, you're in Wonderland!" And with that, he turned on his heels and ran off.


End file.
